


Talent Show

by Risen_Angels



Series: Raising Casey (With John and Dave) [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fall Out Boy Lyrics, M/M, sort of, talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risen_Angels/pseuds/Risen_Angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Casey's big day as she sings in her schools talent show. Dave has been helping her out and teaching her how to sing, leaving John in the dark about what she'll be preforming. That is, until the music starts playing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I just used some song lyrics. All lyrics belong to Fall Out Boy and all characters belong to Andrew Hussie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Link to Pheonix by Fall Out Boy, YouTube:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hDZbroaQDc&nohtml5=False

“Dave hurry up!! We’re going to miss Casey’s performance if we don’t be moving!” 

John hurried through the doors of the auditorium, camera in one hand and Dave’s wrist in the other. He insisted that they dress up for Casey, their 6 year old daughters, talent show. John was in dress pants and a light blue button up shirt, his curly, windswept hair combed neatly(ish). Dave was in grey dress pants and a pinkish red button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his aviators still on his pale face and his perfect blonde hair still perfect as ever.  
He and Dave had adopted Casey when she was just 1, three years after John and Dave had official tied the knot. This was Casey’s first talent show, and John didn’t know what she was preforming. Dave had helped Casey work on her singing when she took interest in it, and when Casey came home all excited about an upcoming talent show, Dave was the first she ran to, asking for help. Whenever John tried to find out what she would be doing, both her and Dave said “Nope, not until the talent show!” That is why John is so eager to get good seats.

John dragged Dave through the rows of seats already filled with people until he found the perfect spot: slightly to the right of the stage, close enough so that Casey will be able to see them, but far enough away they won’t be craning their necks to see her. “Our little Casey is growing up so fast.” John said, wiping away a fake tear as he took his seat. Dave flopped down in his chair, putting an arm over his face and sighing dramatically, “Yeah. Soon she’ll be in pumps and short shorts in high school where she’ll have a whole bunch of dude, or chicks, macking on her.” John frowned and punched Dave in the arm, receiving a victorious yelp from his husband. “Don’t say that Dave! I don’t want to think about all the heartbreak she’ll have when she’s in high school.” Dave rolled his eyes, sitting up straight and brining John into a sideways hug, “Dude, she’s still, like, 6, we got a long time before that happens.” Dave pulled away from the hug, satisfied with the small smile John’s giving him. Dave reclined in his chair, smirking as he added, “Hell, if any dude tries playing her he’ll be kissing my Katana Blade.” John saw they got a few weird and concerned looks from the parents around them, so he effectively shut Dave up by kicking him discretely in the leg and giving him a “Shut up or we’ll get child services called on us” look. 

Thankfully the show started up soon after, the lights dimming as the stage lite up. All the parents were seated and video tapping their precise angels as they performed songs like “You are my sunshine” and “Twinkle, twinkle little star”. There were also some kids who performed comedy acts (consisting of old knock, knock Jokes), while other’s did some simple gymnastics (like a summersault and a hand stand). Casey came up after about 6 kids, several more still from the higher grades still waiting their turn. Dave had dozed off during the second kid’s comedy act, so John hurriedly slapped Dave shoulder to wake him. “Dave, Dave Dave, Look!” John whispered as he hit Dave shoulder, the other man waking up quiet quickly and peering up towards the stage.  
Casey walked out onto the stage dressed in a yellow slower dress with a yellow ban in her light hair. Her shoes were black dress shoes and she wore very light, striped blue leotards, which brought out her deep blue eyes. A teacher, Mrs. Maryam (Who was also known as Kanaya and Dave’s sister, Rose’s, Girlfriend) walked out onto the stage, handing Casey a microphone. The little girl gave a small thank you to Kanaya before the teacher walked off the stage, all the attention now focused on Casey, who had a nervous expression on her adorable face. John held up his camera, setting it to video as he waved at Casey to let her know they’re there for her. Casey’s nervous expression soon dissipated as a huge grin spread across her face, the little girl eagerly waving back at her father. 

John could see a smug smirk creeping up over Dave’s face as the music began to play. It was upbeat and, if John was right, sounded a lot like-  
…Phoenix by Fall Out Boy.

“Put on your war paint!!!” Casey started, her voice powerful, confident, and loud for a six year old. She jumped up and down when the loud drums went “bang, bang, bang” to emphasize them. “You’re a brick tied to me that’s dragging me down!” She began quickly, not missing a beat as she wonder around the stage, pointing out into the audience for effect, “Jake-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the skies, Here we are we’re a rising tide, COME ON!!” 

John’s Jaw dropped. He slowly began to look from behind his big camera directly at Casey, who had a big grin on her face as she sang “I’M GOING TO CHANGE YOU LIKE A REMIX, AND I’LL RAISE YOU LIKE A PHEONIX!” John slowly turned to Dave while still filming Casey. Dave’s smug smile has now turned to an amused and prideful one. “Dave…” John frowned, the other man turning and looking at John with an even smugger grin, “You seriously did not just teach Casey a Fall Out Boy song for her fu- (Can’t swear little kids around)- Frickin first grade talent show!” Dave gave the fuming John a quick peck on the lips before he turned back to watch Casey, who was near the end of the song, “Yep, I taught her well by the looks of it. That’s my girl.”

Before John could say another word the room went silent, the Song coming to a complete end with a buzzing of the speakers. He looked forward and saw Casey grinning proudly while everyone stared at her in silence. The other parents looked shocked, much like John, and he soon saw Casey’s grinning beginning to fade as no one clapped for her like all the other kids.

John had to admit, Casey owned it, even if she did stumble on her words here and there. She was enthusiastic and John’s pretty sure no other first grader could beat that. At that moment John didn’t care that Dave taught her a Fall Out Boy song that she sang at her first grade talent show, all he cared about was making sure his little, wonderful daughter knew how awesome she was.

John stood up from his seat, grinning at his daughter as he began to clap loudly, Casey’s smile soon returning. Dave was the second to stand, only instead he cheered “THAT’S MY GIRL, YOU GO CAS!” Soon more and more parents were standing up, clapping loudly and cheering her on. Casey was now jumping up and down on stage, all eager and happy. John’s never seen her so happy (well unless he counts every Christmas and when they went to an awesome amusement park). When Casey skipped off stage with everyone still cheering after her, John and Dave pushed through the rows of parents and made it back stage, where Kanaya was congratulating Casey on a Job well done. 

The little girl turned around, and upon seeing her two dads, flash-stepped over (a trick Dave taught her) and tackled them with a huge bear hug. “Daddy, Daddy! Did you see me throw out some sick beats??!” She asked eagerly as John picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. John chuckled, nodding as he carried Casey on his shoulder. “Yes Casey, you were wonderful!” 

John and Dave continued to praise Casey throughout the rest of the talent show, and even through ice cream at Terezi’s Ice Cream parlor.


End file.
